


Cuddle

by winechateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winechateau/pseuds/winechateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kris wonders why Kim Jongin never been at his own bed every morning once his has opened his eyes for the first time to check the younger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**_cuddle_ **

 

 

(◡‿◡✿)

**_Kriskai with ninja!Taoho; g; oneshot; 3412 words_ **

**_fluff; gen; crack._ **

_“Kris wonders why Kim Jongin never been at his own bed every morning once his has opened his eyes for the first time to check the younger.”_

 

 

►◄

 

 

Kris silently eyed the younger from the corner of his eyes, Kim Jongin had a shy smiled plastered on his full lips that the tip of his index finger was on it; some times his lips would chew the finger nervously which Kris Wu thought that was such a pure and innocent seduction.

Today they had a schedule for a small fansign event at Shibuya, Tokyo, for three days and one bonus day for day off. The _kids—_ which Kris mentally noted he was none of them, he was the most mature and an adult so the rest were—were extremely happy that they could be in Japan once again after they had been there for SMTOWN World Tour Concert in Japan in a couple of months ago.

The boys paid their attention to one of their managers, Seunghwan who was reading a note from his mobile note telling the boys about their arrange room.

“Zitao, you’re rooming with Joonmyun.” Seunghwan took a glance to the said boy for a good seconds before drew his gaze back to his note.

Joonmyun who had his brighter-than-a-sunshine smile letting his hand being grabbed by Tao to fit in to Tao’s bigger one.

_“Joon Ma Hao.”_

Joonmyun stood on his tippy toes as his free hand gently ran through Tao’s ebony silk hair, this big baby.

 The rest who left were Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongin and Kris himself. Kris massaged his sore neck and shoulder; they had been up since six in the morning and didn’t have a chance to take a rest during the trip. He yawned against the back of his massive palm, waiting for their manager to end this now because his body was ready to be thrown on to the fluffy and comfy bed in seconds. He didn’t care about whom he would be room with although he secretly hoping he could be rooming with the boy whom seduced him unknowingly. _Kim—_

“—Jongin, you’re with Kris.” Seunghwan looked across the tired and sleepy boys in front of him. “Now, go to sleep. We have to be there at nine sharp and don’t anything stupid and useless but sleep, especially you two,” he eyed the two troublemakers or so-called Byun Baekhyun and his partner-in-crime Park Chanyeol who were just grinning at their manager, Seunghwan rolled his eyes lazily, “Tomorrow will be more tiring than today. Good night boys,” Seunghwan bid a goodbye before disappeared in to his room.

Jongin watched all his members were tiredly dragging their legs to their own room. Some of them were sleepily murmuring how they wanted to sink into the bed right away and some of them looked like zombies, even the happy virus Park Chanyeol did. Now he was the one who left standing in the corridor hotel with Kris, his roommate, of course. Jongin shyly turned his gaze and found his tallest hyung was leaning his back against the shining marble wall and had his eyes shut tightly. He must be really tired.

Jongin went closer to his hyung and got a good look to check his hyung had really fallen asleep or he had not. Even he stood with closed eyes he still could look this handsome, Jongin hesitantly shook Kris’ shoulder to wake him up. A small smile replaced his shy smile noticing his hyung’s eyes opened gradually, saying, “Hyung, we have to go to our room now. You need to take a rest.”

Kris’ rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking down at the younger. “You are my roommate?” His voice was an octave lower than usual making him frowned with his own voice.

“I am,” with that Jongin took his luggage walking to their shared room which was next to their managers’ room.

Kris Wu watched Jongin’s frame disappeared into their room. Blinking his sleepy eyes, he thought today must be his day could be rooming with Kim Jongin. A big grin tugged on his lips but immediately putting his bitchface back on in a second as a small boy gave him a strange look from afar, judging eyes.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

Kris blinked his eyes then rubbed it again to make sure what he was seeing now was no the real thing he was thinking now. Kim Jongin was not on his bed. The bed even didn’t change at all since they got into the room and seen have not been touched, as far as he knew Kim Jongin was not the type who would tidy up his own bed after had woken up. Was Kim Jongin awake already?

 _Maybe he is in the bathroom now._ Kris thought to himself.

Yawning, he looked at the white wall clock, 06.03 A.M. He got up from the bed as he let out a groan over his sore body, it was more sore than last night, he walked to the bathroom. He knocked the door then frowning a second later, there was no sound signing someone was taking a bath or doing their business in the bathroom. He knocked once again, “Jonginah, are you there?”

There was no answer.

“Kim Jongin, are—”

“Hyung, what are you doing there?” A voice came out of nowhere.

Kris’ turned his head and found Kim Jongin was standing through the doorframe, still in his pajamas and looking at him innocently.

“Where were you?”

Jongin’s eyes widened then smiled sheepishly before went to the bathroom leaving Kris’ standing with unblinking eyes.

Did he see wrong that Kim Jongin was blushing just now?

 

 

▲▼

 

 

At the night of their shared room was completely quite. The two of them were resting their worn out bodies over the comfy beds. Today was the most tiring fansign for this month, though their managers said the event was a small fansign but it was not a small one at all. There were more than a hundred fans came to the event that they had to shower them with all their love more than a hundred times too, however they were happy though if the fans were too. A loud and heavy sigh left from their lips.

Jongin got up with all his might and looking over his hyung, “Hyung, we should take a bath now.”

“Then, you go first,” Kris announced, his eyes his closed.

“But—”

“No buts, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin sighed, too tired to have argue right now.

  
  
“—yung.”

Kris felt a small hand patted his forearm so he pushed the hand away quickly. How dare this hand disturb his beauty sleep?

“Kris hyung.”

This time he heard his name being called along with a small hand that gave him a light shake on his shoulder. He grimaced then pulled a pillow from the God knows where and buried it against his face.

“Wufan ge!” A sleepy voice shouted.

Kris groaned and removed the pillow from him before opened his eyes halfheartedly. His eyes didn’t blink at all after that even it still half opened, gazing the view front of him.

_Holy mother of tan skin. What a view._

Kim Jongin who had just taken a bath, he looked extremely hot and sexy, a pure one. The wet hair of his that letting some droplets of water running down to his perfect jawline and to slender neck, making him looked hotter tonight. He was wearing a white wife beater which showing his not-that-muscular-yet-still-looked-smoking-hot arms, and point plus for him was a sweet smile on Jongin’s seductive full lips.

It’s not fair for him, Kim Jongin was still illegal yet he got this sexy image, but Kris Wu loved this.

“What is it, Jonginah?” Kris tried to sound normal and totally avoid at such a view in front of him.

“Now your turn to take a bath, hyung,” Jongin told before threw himself into the bed, completely didn’t bother with his still wet hair.

 

Kris couldn’t help but smile watching the way Kim Jongin was wrapped under the thick covers, only his head that poked out of the covers, he found it was cute, no, Kim Jongin himself was. He gently removed Jongin’s overgrown damp bang from his forehead.

He went to his own bed after made sure the younger male was asleep. “I’m turning off the light,” Kris announced to no one. Looking toward the younger for the last time for tonight, Kris whispered, “Good night, Jonginah.”

A smile never left from Kris’ lips that night after hearing Jongin mumbled something that Kris sure was a good night for him.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

_It’s happening again._

It kept chanting in Kris Wu’s head noticing Jongin was not on his bed once again this morning. Yet his bed was messy though and he remembered the younger were sleeping on there last night. But where was he now?

Kris didn’t bother himself to check the younger in the toilet—he knew Kim Jongin was not even there. So he kept his eyes on the door of their room, waiting for the said boy appeared through the door.

The sound of the door was heard throughout the room. Kris narrowed his eyes toward the younger that still didn’t aware to the situation.

“Ah, you are awake, hyung,” he sounded so innocent. Kim Jongin still didn’t noticing the gaze of his hyung’s eyes. He walked to his own bed and sat at the edge of it, facing his frowning hyung.

Kris’ gaze dropped to the big giraffe plush in Jongin’s arms, a frown grew on his stern eyebrows. That plushie, he knew it so well because when he was in Korea a month ago, Chanyeol was being a hyperactive kid again that happily showing that giant giraffe in front of his face, telling he got it from his fan and said it ridiculously looked like him with super wide derpest grin.

“Where were you this time?” Kris asked dryly, a smirk found its way on his lips watching Jongin’s body stiffened and chewed his lower lips nervously. “You were from Chanyeol’s room, weren’t you?”

Kris Wu found it was so amusing could see Kim Jongin looked like a little boy that was being caught stealing a candy from a store. Teasing the younger male, there was nothing wrong about it, right?

A bright tinge of pink crept out on his cheeks, even his skin was tan it was clearly visible on his cheeks.

Jongin’s eyes were everywhere but Kris’ eyes. He worried his lower lip and gripped the plush closer to himself. “If-if I was coming from Chanyeolie hyung’s room, why, Kris hyung?” Jongin cursed his stupid mouth that he dared to ask back the leader of EXO-M.

Kris Wu paused. Why, Jongin asked. Kris Wu himself even didn’t know why it bothers himself so much knowing Kim Jongin never been on his bed in the morning.

Frowning again, he sure he would have a permanent frown lines later.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

Today was the third day they were in Japan. And for the third time Kris Wu discovered that Kim Jongin never been at his bed every morning he opened his eyes fully. Where the hell did that young boy go this time?

The first day, Kim Jongin went to Kyungsoo’s room to sleep with him; according to what Joonmyun had told him yesterday.

The second day, Kim Jongin went to Chanyeol’s room to sleep there because he missed Purin—Chanyeol’s giraffe plush—so much. He missed that stupid giant giraffe plush that could drag him to sleep in his hyung’s room, just because a damn stupid plush of stupid Chanyeol.

This was just ridiculously amazing to Kris Wu. An eighteen-year-old young man missed a damn plush, how that even worked? He never knew this side of sexy dancing machine Kim Jongin; the cute side.

“Where are you going?”

Kris’ baritone voice echoed through in the empty air of their shared room. Kris had his eyes on the younger whose was standing beside his bed. He looked across to the wall clock.

10.22 P.M.

“Where are you going in such time, Jonginah?”

Even in the dim light, he could see that the younger male was blushing and had a tiny sheepish smile as their eyes met.

“I-I thought you were sleeping, hyung.”

“Well, I was though. So, where do you think you are going?” Kris sounded more demanding than he should be that Jongin flinched a little.

“Joonmyun-hyung…”

He heard Jongin mumbled in tiny voice.

“Joonmyun? What are you going to do there? I’m sure he and Taozi are asleep right now.” He told matter-of-fact.

“I’m going to sleep with them to—”

“Sleep now, Jongin.” He demanded with low tone as he looked into Jongin’s a-bit-scared eyes then to Jongin’s bed, nonverbally telling the younger to sleep in his own bed.

He was a little bit upset though, knowing that Jongin—every night—went to the other members to sleep with instead of him, his roommate. Was he that worst to be with as a roommate? He was sure, he was not. And imagined Kim Jongin sleeping with them made Kris Wu a little bit jea—

_Jealous? What a childish thing to a childish person that is. I’m not jealous._

But at the end Kris Wu didn’t admit that he was jealous.

And Jongin did what his hyung had told to him although he kept whimpering. He pulled the blanket up to his chin. He looked across to Kris who was staring at him to make sure he wouldn’t go to anywhere.

“Good night, Wufan-hyung, sleep well.”

“Night.”

 

Then they fell asleep.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

He heard his bandmates were laughing and shouting loudly and the duo troublemakers; Baekyeol, were having a tickle battle; tickling all members to laugh their guts off as they were waiting for their managers to bring their meals.

Today, they agreed to have a small picnic in Euno Park after Kyungsoo had recommended to them and said the cherry blossoms were blooming prettily this month so they decided to have a Hanami Party to spend their day off in Japan. The members said yes since they had never had a Hanami Party.

Kris looked up at the sky, not the blue sky he was gazing at but the breathtaking pink color sky instead; the sky couldn’t be seen through it. Indeed what Kyungsoo had said, the cherry blossoms were blooming prettily and the air was calming and cozy.

“Jonginah, wake up. Let’s eat.”

That caught Kris’ attention and he found Kyungsoo was trying to wake Jongin up who was sleeping soundly on his lap, cuddling like a baby.

“Jonginah.”

“Don’t wanna, hyungah.” And Kim Jongin began to whine and left Kyungsoo to sigh heavily.

“Did Jongin not sleep last night?”

“What?”

“Did Jonginie not sleep well last night?” Joonmyun beside him asked, but his eyes on Jongin.

“He did?” he told but more like he was asking himself. He did remember Jongin was sleeping soundly beside him but when he woke up Jongin looked like zombie with dark circles under his eyes, so he decided to not let Joonmyun this.

“Did he ask you to give him a cuddle last night?”

_A cuddle?_

“No, he slept in his bed.”

Joonmyun sighed, his eyes still on Jongin.

“Joonmyunah, speaking of Jongin. There is something I want to ask you. I wonder why Jongin at night go to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to sleep,” Kris shifted closer to the younger and whispered, “Am I that worst to be with as a roommate?”

Joonmyun wanted to laugh at this giant but the thought of Jongin making him didn’t to do so, “That’s what I was about to say since he didn’t come to my room last night. Jonginie, he needs a cuddle every night so he goes to his hyungs to help him sleep. That’s his habit when he is far from his mother, Mama’s boy. He can’t sleep without a cuddle at night.”

Kris Wu felt the guilty swallowed him thinking he had been a bad hyung that not letting the poor boy to get a proper sleep and a cuddle. But, hey, he didn’t know that Jongin needed a cuddle.

“But why he didn’t ask me to give him a cuddle?”

Then this made Kris Wu became more curious than ever.

“Perhaps, he was afraid to ask you, hyung.”

That did make a sense though.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

_He’s indeed still a child._

Kris was leaning against the bathroom door frame, hands folded over his eyes as he was watching the younger male with such a gentle gaze.

Jongin was talking to someone on the phone which he easily thought that was Jongin’s mom.

Some times, a soft and low chuckle left from his lips seeing Jongin swung—up and down—his legs to the empty air, or Jongin would shake his head that letting his overgrown bang danced to and fro over his eyes.

Kris found himself was blinking his eyes once, twice at the moment Jongin’s rounded eyes met up with his.

“Wufan hyung.”

He heard Jongin was whispering his name.

“Why are you still awake?” He snorted, this was such a cheap question. He went to his bed and sat at the edge of it.

“My mom just called me and she said hello to you Hyung,” Jongin stated with a shy smile.

“Sleep now, Jonginah. We have to be at the airport at ten sharp.” His voice was much softer than it was last night which was making Jongin stared at him with wide-eyed. “What?”

Jongin quickly shook his head and climbed to his bed.

“Jonginah, sleep with me tonight.”

Jongin turned his head and his eyes wide open. His Wufan hyung was already lying on his bed and smiling at him, as his hand made a gesture to him to sleep with him.

“Sleep with me Jonginah.”

“Can I?”

Wufan nodded, “I heard from Joonmyun, you need a cuddle when you’re far from your mom to help you sleep and I’m sorry about yesterday, you couldn’t get a proper sleep. So sleep with tonight. You don’t wanna?” he asked again, noticing Jongin was still sitting on his bed, staring at him.

Jongin quickly shook his head and climbed to Wufan’s bed, awkwardly sitting beside Wufan’s body.

“Lie down beside me, Jonginah.” He patted his left arms for Jongin to sleep on.

Jongin chewed his lower lips and hesitantly put his head on Wufan’s arms, using it as his personal pillow for tonight.

“Wufan hyung, can I hold you?”

Without a doubt, he nodded his head and letting Jongin put his arms around him and snuggled closer to his chest. A hot breath hit against his chest, tickling him.

He pulled Jongin closer and patted lightly the small back of Jongin.

“You feel so warm and comfortable, hyung.”

“Do I?”

Jongin nodded against his chest. “Kyungsoo hyung, sure he is so squishy and comfortable to hold onto but he is smaller than me, so I was the one who always held me. And Chanyeol hyung, he is too but when I slept with him, he held me way too tight as if I was his monkey bar. Hyung, you are—” a small tugged on the corner of his lips seeing his Wufan hyung was already fell asleep and snored softly.

Jongin lifted his head and leant closer, planting a light kiss on Wufan’s chin.

“Good night, Wufan hyung. Thank you.”

That night Jongin decided to sleep later, he still wanted to watch his Wufan hyung from this close. This was a rare chance to him since they were separated into two groups or Jongin thought that was maybe they had never been this close.

 

 

▲▼

 

 

At the following day, EXO-K returned to Seoul and EXO-M to Beijing for their next schedules.

And Kris Wu couldn’t hide the wide grin of his lips which made his fellow member shivered seeing it, (Tao even said his grin was creepier than Chanyeol Ge's), but he just ignored it. His heart was full of rainbow and flowers.

Kim Jongin had just sent him a text.

 

_To: Wufan Hyung_

_From: Jonginie_

_Hyung, thank you for last night and when you come back to Seoul. Can I sleep with you again?_

 

Kris carefully typed the reply.

 

_To: Jonginie_

_From: Wufan Hyung_

_Of course, you can, my sweet baby Jonginnie._

  
Was all he wanted as a reply to Jongin, but he managed to retyped it. That sounded not like him, totally not his style; the great Duizzang of EXO-M.

 

_To: Jonginie_

_From: Wufan Hyung_

_Sure thing, Jonginah. Anytime._

▲▼

 

 

 


End file.
